Le drame de sa vie
by lili28shinigami
Summary: Ce qui se passe avant ma première fanfic. Ses souvenirs l'assaillent, tout lui revient jusqu'à ce jour dramatique
1. Chapter 1

Elle marchait seule parmi les débris laissés par la guerre. Elle avait le regard vide, l'esprit envahi par de nombreuses pensées confuses, tristes et mornes. Elle était morte à l'intérieur. Elle touchait son ventre et d'un coup se mit à pleurer.

_Flash black_

_Elle était devant la porte de l'office de la dixième division. Elle frappa._

_-Shiro-chan ?_

_-Entre Hinamori, et c'est Hitsugaya-taicho_

_-Mouh ! Dis moi Shiro-chan pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?_

_-Peux-tu venir me voir ce soir à la maison ? Je suis occupé pour le moment._

_-Oui bien sur ce serait super !_

_Il esquissa un faible sourire à Hinamori. Celle-ci se retourna et rougit « il est trop mignon quand il sourit » pensa-t-elle._

_-A ce soir Shiro-chan j'arriverais vers vingt-et-une heure. Tu crois que tu auras fini ? _

_Fit-elle en montrant les tas de documents et de rapports à côté de lui._

_-Hum… Oui ça devrait être bon. A ce soir. Dit-il après avoir regardé le travail qui l'attendait._

_Elle sortit heureuse et souriante._

_Le soir arriva, trop lentement pour certaines personnes._

_Elle toqua à la porte de la maison de son ami d'enfance. La porte s'ouvrit et Hitsugaya apparut._

_-Entre._

_-Merci Shiro-chan._

_Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas entrée chez lui. Tout était bien rangé, ordonné et propre. Ça ne l'étonna que très peu, elle le savait maniaque._

_-Assied-toi. Lui fit-il en désignant le canapé. Tu veux du café ou du thé ?_

_-Du thé s'il te plaît._

_Il sortit faire le thé puis revint cinq minutes plus tard. Ils discutèrent de choses diverses et évoquèrent quelques souvenirs de leur enfance commune jusqu'à vingt-trois heures. Puis Hinamori lui demanda :_

_-Au fait qu'avais-tu à me dire d'important ?_

_Il détourna la tête pour cacher le rouge apparaissant sur ses joues._

_-Je…Momo je…_

_Zut il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Alors que la guerre approchait, qu'il avait déjà failli la perdre une fois et qu'il l'avait vu tant pleuré (pour lui et pour l'autre #¤*#), déprimé. Maintenant qu'elle commençait à se reconstruire. « Oh et puis zut » se dit-il « il n'y a pas de meilleure façon d'avouer ses sentiments que de le montrer. »_

_Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa gentiment sur la bouche. Momo avait les yeux grands ouverts tant elle était surprise. Puis doucement elle ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser._

_Toshiro avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il était heureux de la sentir lui rendre son baiser. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Momo toujours dans ses bras, sa main alla se poser sur sa joue et là il trouva le courage de lui avouer._

_-Momo je t'aime._

_-Je t'aime aussi Toshiro._

_Puis ils se réembrassèrent. Les bras de Momo s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Toshiro et ses doigts jouèrent avec ses mèches. Elle sentit la langue de Toshiro contre ses lèvres, la priant pour qu'elle les ouvre, ce qu'elle fit. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et entreprirent un ballet tout en explorant la bouche de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau (du à ce foutu manque d'air encore) et reprirent leurs souffles. Momo se lova contre son torse et Toshiro enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux._

_-J'aimerais rester ainsi pour toujours. Dit-elle en soupirant de contentement. _

_Il sourit contre sa chevelure._

_-Et si tu commençais par rester ici jusqu'à demain matin._

_Elle releva la tête et sourit d'un sourire sincère, le premier depuis longtemps._

_-Vraiment !_

_-Si je te le dis._

_-Mais je n'ai pas pris de vêtement pour la nuit _

_-Pas grave je t'en prêterais _

_Un sourire apparut à nouveau sur le visage serein de Toshiro. Il l'embrassa furtivement puis se leva, suivi de Momo qui s'était relevée juste après lui. Il farfouilla dans son placard et lui donna un tee-shirt et un short. Il lui dit d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain juste à coté._

_Pendant ce temps il redescendit, rangea les tasses et les coupelles après les avoir lavées, ainsi que la bouilloire._

_Lorsqu'il remonta Momo se trouvait assise sur son futon et dans les vêtements un peu larges qu'il lui avait prêtés. Il partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Il ressortit vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément tout en la prenant dans ses bras, ses mains enroulées autour de sa taille, Momo passa ses mains autour du cou de Toshiro et joua avec ses mèches blanches. Ils mirent fin à leur baiser afin de respirer, puis ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre._

_Fin du Flash Back_

_PS : si on m'avait dis un jour qu'il sourirait autant je l'aurais jamais cru XD_

_PPS : Et non ses vêtements ne sont pas trop petits pour elle, il a grandi et ils sont maintenant de la même taille mais ils n'ont pas la même carrure. _


	2. Chapter 2

bleach ne m'appartient pas

Elle sanglota, ses pleurs redoublant de violence au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs surgissent.

_Flash Back_

_Toshiro venait tout juste de sortir de son office et rentrait chez lui, il était 22h. Cela faisait une semaine que Momo et lui sortaient ensemble. Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui, il vit que les lumières étaient allumées. Il sourit, sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait chez lui. Il entra._

_Tadaima _

_Okaeri Toshiro_

_Il prit Momo dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément et elle répondit à son baiser avec autant de vigueur. Ils se séparèrent après ce qui leur sembla une éternité._

_J'ai préparé du nato _

_Merci Momo je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi._

_Sur ces mots il la réembrassa fougueusement et ce, pendant plusieurs minutes._

_Ils mangèrent dans la cuisine en se racontant leur journée. Puis après avoir débarrassé la table et ranger la cuisine, ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé du salon. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils se câlinèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, puis il l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle se cala contre lui._

_-Mmm Shiro-chan ?_

_Il releva la tête._

_-Qu'y a-t-il Momo_

_-N'as-tu pas peur de la guerre qui approche ?_

_-Le combat fait parti de la vie d'un shinigami. La guerre est une succession de combat. On peut y mourir comme y survivre avec ou sans blessure. J'ai l'habitude des combats et comme tous les shinigamis, je peux mourir lors d'un combat. En devenant shinigami j'ai choisi une vie de combat, une vie où je peux mourir à n'importe quel moment et protéger ceux qui me sont cher. Donc je n'ai pas peur de la guerre. Il fit une pause._

_Je n'ai peur que d'une chose. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Momo et la regarda tendrement._

_C'est de te perdre._

_Elle l'embrassa passionnément et dit contre ses lèvres._

_-Moi j'ai peur mais grâce à toi je tiens bon._

_Ils se réembrassèrent et laissèrent leur passion ainsi que leur amour les mener vers un bonheur absolu..._

_Il la prit dans ses bras, même si il était fatigué, et ils montèrent dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur son lit et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il la reprit dans ses bras, sa tête dans ses cheveux, le visage de Momo contre son torse._

_-Je t'aime Toshiro_

_-Je t'aime aussi Momo_

_Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

_Fin du Flash Back_


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach ne m'appartient pas

Elle arriva devant un lac, un qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Elle s'effondra sur les genoux, une main agrippée à son pantalon, l'autre serrant toujours son ventre, pleurant encore.

_Flash Back_

_La guerre était finalement arrivée, bien trop top pour tous. Ils étaient tous sur le champ de bataille._

_Elle était blessée au bras et dans le dos, elle était essoufflée. Son adversaire était fort, trop fort._

_Elle n'arrivait plus à faire des esquives et des feintes. Son ennemi souriait à pleine dents, sentant la fin de sa proie._

_Toshiro le vit, il acheva rapidement l'ennemi en face de lui et se précipita vers elle. Pendant ce temps, l'arrancar en face de Momo (qui avait libéré son épée auparavant dans son combat contre elle) se lança vers elle, son arme en forme d'épée à triple lames de tailles différentes pointée devant lui. Il était à un mètre d'elle._

_« merde je dois la sauver » se dit mentalement Toshiro_

_Momo sentit que sa fin était proche. Elle ferma les yeux mais rien ne vint. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir, entre elle et l'épée, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Du sang coulait le long de son dos en deux points différents. Deux pointes de fer en sortaient une au niveau du milieu de son dos, l'autre un peu plus bas. Son zanpakuto avait arrêté la troisième lame , celle qui aurait dû se planter dans son cœur._

_Il cracha du sang, puis il repoussa les lames plantées dans son corps et asséna un coup mortel sur le flanc de son adversaire qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il se retourna et prit Momo dans ses bras._

_-Momo, tu n'as rien !_

_-Non je n'ai rien. Répondit-elle, tout en commençant à paniquer. Mais toi il faut absolument que tu ailles te faire soigner par Unohana-taicho ou Inoue-san!_

_Il faiblissait. Elle dut s'agenouiller pour ne pas qu'il tombe par terre._

_-Toshiro!_

_Sa tête était posée sur ses genoux. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Momo qui rajouta sa main par-dessus . Des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage._

_-Momo... je suis désolé... il semblerait que je ne puisse pas tuer cette pourriture d'Aizen _

_-Ne dis pas ça. On va aller chercher quelqu'un de la quatrième division et il va soigner tes blessures au poumon et à l'estomac et tu vas survivre._

_-Non Momo... je le sens... cette fois ci je ne me relèverais pas. Mais, même si je meurs, sache que mon âme sera toujours à tes côtés... et ce pour toujours._

_Il lui sourit puis il releva un peu la tête et l'embrassa passionnément tout en essuyant ses larmes et en lui détachant les cheveux par habitude. Ils se séparèrent._

_-Vis pour moi Momo._

_-Non ne me quitte pas , je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas !_

_-Désolé Momo._

_Il se remit à cracher du sang _

_-Toshiro!_

_La main sur sa joue faiblissait. Elle se baissa et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille._

_-[...] Alors je t'en supplie Toshiro ne meurs pas _

_Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Toshiro, d'abord surpris par ce qu'elle lui avait dis, sourit._

_-Je suis encore plus heureux de t'avoir sauvée. Mais je suis désolé... je ne vais pas... pouvoir faire ce que... tu me demandes. Mais... je te le redis... même à travers la mort... je serais toujours avec toi. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de Momo. Et avec l'enfant... Je... t'aime Momo. Vis pour moi et … pour lui._

_-Je t'aime aussi Toshiro._

_Sa main retomba lourdement et ses yeux se vidèrent de toute vie._

_-Toshiro! Toshiro! Toshiro ! _

_Des ennemis s'approchèrent. La rage, le désespoir et la tristesse l'envahirent. Elle était encerclée. Elle déposa Toshiro délicatement par terre. Ses yeux étaient cachés par ses cheveux, sa tête baissée._

_Elle la releva brusquement, ses yeux reflétant la rage. Une rage contre la guerre, contre les arrancars, contre les trois traitres, contre celui à l'origine de tous ça, autrement dit Aizen._

_-Eclate Tobiume!_

_Son regard devint sauvage. Une énorme explosion surgit et détruisit tous les ennemis à un kilomètre autour d'elle. Tous les autres combattants tournèrent la tête vers l'explosion, arrêtant net les combats. Les plus sensibles ressentirent la disparition d'un reiatsu et le désespoir d'une personne._

_Sa rage retomba, ses yeux se vidèrent de toutes émotions. Elle se mit à errer sans but parmi les décombres laissés par l'explosion qu'elle avait provoquée._

_End of Flash Back_

Elle venait de perdre sa raison de vivre. Puis elle repensa à la vie qui grandissait en elle. Mais maintenant, elle avait une autre raison de vivre. Désormais, elle ne vivrait plus que pour leur enfant.

Et voilà c'est fini. Si jamais il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou la mise en page est pourri,n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Tous les commentaires sont la bienvenue.

PS:Si on m'avait dis un jour que Toshiro sourirait autant je l'aurais jamais crû XD


End file.
